Galactik Football Season 4
by Duncs11
Summary: This is my idea for season 4 of galactik football I DONT OWN GALACTIK FOOTBALL
1. Blackmail

Galactik Football Season 4

Episode 1

Blackmail

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last time on GF

Snow Kids win the cup

Galactik Kids, Mei and Mirco-Ice disappear

Sindedd rejoins the Snow Kids

Adium is pergnet with Aarch's child

-Genesis Stadium-

"What just happened" asked D'Jok he sounded very worried

Clamp replied 'D'Jok looks like the holo trainer has been sabotaged'

Then suddenly the Holo TV in the Snow Kids training room flicked to life a man with a black hood over his head and a black mask over his face said

"Hello Snow Kids it appears like I have your young team here and 2 members of your team here if you ever want to see them again i suggest you lose the upcoming matches in the Paradisian Tourenment" the Holo TV then went off

"Well what are we going to do guys" D'Jok asked

"D'Jok I tracked the location of the broadcasting signal I am sending it to Sonny and the Pirates now" Clamp said proudly

-The Black Manta-

Sonny read the message from clamp he had the location of the base of this man and the video of what he said after viewing the video Sonny ordered that the entire pirates fleet make a raid on this location

-Genesis Stadium-

D'Jok is watching Holo-TV

"And now we go to the draw for the Round of 16 of the Paradisian Tournament to been held next month hopefully this Tournament will run smoothly unlike last years" said Nork

"Well lets get starred on the draw with will be drawn by Aarch and Maguns Blade (AKA Lord Phoenix)"

Snow Kids vs The Cyclopes

The Pirates vs The Sandmen

Technodriords V5 vs The Girass

The Shadows vs The Clones

The Rykers vs The Wambas

The Lightnings vs The Pullsaurs

The Xenons vs Team Paradisia

The Elektras vs The Red Tigers

"Well A Good draw there" said Nork now to Barry Rand our sports editor on the matches to watch "Well the big match is The Xenons vs The Paradisa but also keep a eye on The Rykers vs The Wambas and The Elektras vs The Red Tigers" said Barry

"Well its not the hardest but it is a good test" said D'Jok then he remembered the words of the masked man

Rocket called a meeting to discuss the Match and what Flux the team should have

Then a somebody nocked on the door of the Snow Kids Training room "Open" shouted Rocket, The Door opened it Was Warren "hello snow kids how would you like it if I played for you in the Paradisan Tourement?" He said

Rocket replied "ok we will have a vote now put up your hands to vote yes" 6 hands went up "well that is a landslide win ok Warren you are now a Snow Kid" said Rocket

**So This is the First Chapter do you like the draw and the Surprise at the end Please post a comment your thoughts and ideas are very valueble **


	2. The Raid

Galactik Football Season 4

Episode 2

The Raid

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last time on GF

The Paradisian Tourenment is drawn

Warren joins the Snow Kids

A Masked man demands the Snow Kids lose the Paradisian Tourenment

The Pirates Plan a Raid on the Masked mans base

-Genesis Stadium-

"Ok in to the Holo trainer Snow Kids said" Rocket he seemed quite worried and so did the Snow Kids

The box formed around the Snow Kids and they where on the pitch

"Ok Snow Kids i am putting in the Xenons here are your positions Ahito goalkeeper, Tharn and Mark Defense, Tia and Sindedd Midfield and D'Jok and Warren up front" said Rocket

The Snow Kids went to there positions and the ball was lauched D'Jok won the ball passed to Sindedd who pass Long to D'Jok who was using the Breath he played Warren in

and Warren scored "good play there keep it up" said Rocket the xenons then ran with the ball towards The Snow Kids goal Luur took a shot with the Heat it was heading for the top corner then Athio used the breath to make a great save he then kicked the ball towards Warren using the Charge he got the ball and teleported to high above the goal then Overhead kicked in to the Goal

"Ok Snow Kids Great Work thats all for today" said Rocket and they came out of the holo trainer Rocket said "I have deiced to make Ahtio captain of the Snow Kids and remember we have a press conference in 1 hour"

- Deep underground Genesis -

"Ok we are here" said Sonny

"there is a room be hind this wall" said Arite

"ok charge" said sonny the pirates broke past the wall and saw the Galactik Kids, Mei and Mirco Ice in small cells. The villain was tall skinny and had short black hair he made a run for it, Arite and Bennet chased after him

"What did he do to you" asked Sonny

Mei replied "he was draining our flux and said something about being the most powerful man in the galaxy"

"This is bad" Sonny replied then his transmitter went off it was Bennet "Sonny we have lost him" "ok meet at the Snow Kids hotel" replied The pirate chief

- Genesis Stadium -

The pirates walked in with the Galactik Kids, Mei and Mirco Ice

"Hello Snow Kids we have your kidnapped team members" said Sonny

"Thanks Sonny is there anything we can do for you" said Rocket

"Well there is one thing can The Pirates play The Snow Kids in a friendly match"

"Sure we will talk about the details later we have to go to a press conference now"

**So How did you like the chapter post a review please **


	3. The Flux

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 3

The Flux

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time on GF

The Pirates Rescue Mei, Mirco-Ice and the Galactik Kids

The Masked Man was draining the flux of Mei, Mirco-Ice and the Galactik Kids

The Pirates ask for a friendly with The Snow Kids

- Aradcia News Studio, Genesis-

"Welcome to Aradcia News dear holo viewers" said Caille as normal

"Today we have the Snow Kids to announce there new signing" she also said

"Hello Snow Kids now Rocket everybody is buzzing to know who is your new signing" said Callie

"Well Callie he is a legend in the game and when he came to us we could not refuse such a player please welcome Warren" replied Rocket

Warren walks in He is wearing his SK kit

"well Warren what made you join the Snow kids" said Callie

"Well it was a hard choice between the Lightnings or The Snow Kids but I decided on the Snow Kids because they are the best in the galaxy and I look forward to playing with the likes of D'Jok, Athio and Sindedd" replied Warren

"ok Warren now I have just got in the all stars for the Match" said Callie

Red Team

Athio (Captain)

Thran

Stevens

Lune-Zaera

Tia

Akkamuk

D'Jok

Coach: Aarch

Yellow Team

Kernor

Mei

Woowamboo

Fulmugus

Luur

Sinedd

Warren (Captain)

Coach: Artegor Nexus

"Well look at that 7 Snow Kids in the all stars and Aarch is a Coach and now a message from our sponsors

"The price on pirate leader Sonny Blackbones head is now at 4 million standard credits"

"The price on Sonnys right hand man Corso is now at 1 million standard credits"

For a better galaxy help technoid

- SK Hotel, Genesis -

"Hello Sonny how about 2 days time in the holo trainer for the friendly" said Rocket

"sounds like a plan" said Sonny

In 2 Days, Holo Trainer

it was made to look like Dome Stadium

The teams were ready to kick off

Snow Kids Team

GK:Athio

DF: Mei

DF: Thran

MF: Tia

MF:Mirco Ice

FW: Warren

FW: D'Jok

The ball was launched in to the air D'Jok passed to Mirco-Ice who beat one pirate defender then passed to Warren using the Charge, Stevens was chasing back and then won the ball when a green glow surrounded him "The seed of shiloe" gasped Sonny Stevens then beat 6 Snow Kids with amazing ease he then shot and Athio used the breath to stop it

- Flux Society HQ -

A member reveled that the seed of shiloe had manifested

Brim Balarius said " master simba saw no problem when it happened with the breath"

the member replied "but master this flux has been dormant for 50 years"

Balarius replied "we are here to make sue it is only used in sport"

- Holo Trainer -

Athio throws the ball to Thran who passes to Tia who then launches the ball high to Warren who teleports up and takes a shot

1-0 Snow Kids

Half Time

Sinedd replaces Mirco Ice

Stevens wins the ball with the seed of Shiloe then passes to another pirate who is tackled by D'Jok using the breath, Stevens then tackles him and uses the Seed of Shiloe to disappear in to thin air he reappears on the egde of the box when Mei trys to use the breath to tackle him but the breath only appears for a few seconds leaving Mei weak and tried Stevens then kicks the ball out of play of a throw in to help Mei

Full Time

**Well what do you think about this chapter leave a review to tell me what you think **


	4. The Test

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 4

The Test

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time On Galactik Football

The Pirates have the Seed of Shiloe

The Snow Kids Win 1-0 Against the Pirates

Mei's Flux is Weak

Hello dear holo viewers with the Paradisan Tournament just a week away we look at the favorites for the Championship said Callie she went on to say well the Snow Kids have signed Warren and are GFC champs so they are in there but who can rule out the Xenons or perhaps the Shadows or Lightnings now over to Barry I am going for the Shadows they are in red hot form the Snow Kids won't stand a chance said Barry and now a message from our sponsors Sonny and Corso's wanted posters flashed on the screen under them was 4 Million for Sonny and 1 Million for Corso the price on pirate leader Sonny Blackbones head is now at 4 Million Credits and Pirate Corso's head 1 Million for a more beautiful galaxy help Technoid

At the Snow Kids hotel on Paradisa Ok Snow Kids i have a very special test for you today in to the Holo-Trainer here are your positions Ahito- Goalkeeper, Thran and Mark Defense, Tia and Mirco-Ice Midfield, D'Jok and Warren Forwards and before you go in somebody wants to talk to you said Rocket, Aarch walked in AARCH shouted the Snow Kids hello today it requested that Rocket have you train against The Old Akillians GF team when I first recruited you on Akillian 5 years ago I said this team will be better than the last great team on Akillian let's see if that is true in you go Snow Kids, Clamp put in the Akillians said Aarch

Holograms of Aarch and Artegor appeared facing D'Jok and Warren, D'Jok and Aarch went to the center of the pitch, both activated the Breath of Akillian, Aarch won the ball he then passed to Artegor who played back to Aarch who then launched the ball in to the Air Norata and Thran used the Breath to win the ball Thran won the ball and passed to Mirco-Ice who played it to Warren who was using the charge Warren ran on to it and hit it from 25 yards Goal Snow Kids, the ball was lauched D'Jok won it and passed to Mirco-Ice who try to use the breath but it only appeared around him for a second then he fell down weak pull them out clamp said Rocket and Aarch at the same time, Dame Simbi went over to Mirco-Ice and took him to the Medical Room can I please see the Galactik Kids as well the Galactik Kids walked to the Medical Room

a few hours later The rest of the Team walked in and Rocket said well Simbi how are they and what is wrong with them Simbi replied they are all interlay weak using the flux is a overload for there body's to handle it will be weeks or months until they are fully healed they need gentle rehab sessions to slowly get the breath to be safe for them again

**Well What do you think any reviews or feedback please post**


	5. The Paradisan All Stars

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 5

The Paradisan All Stars

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time On Galactik Football

Mirco-Ice falls ill after using the breath of Akillian

Aarch appears and puts in to the Holo-Trainer the Akillians

Simbi reveals Mirco-Ice, Mei and The Galactik Kids flux is to much for there bodys

Onboard the Black manta Sonny has called Stevens to meet him you wanted to see me sir said Stevens yes I would like to know how you managed to use the Seed Sonny asked him I don't know Sir it just happened I was just trying to play Football in the match with the Snow Kids and it just started to appear around me said Stevens well for the safety of the pirate's organization I ask you not to use this flux until we know it can not be used against us said Sonny I will try but I can't guarantee it this flux is unpredictable said Stevens

In the Snow Kids hotel Dame Simbi is talking to Mei and Mirco-Ice tell me when you where took by the Masked Man what did he do to you Simbi asked he was keeping us in cages and draining flux from us and transferring it to him said Mei this is bad very bad said Simbi sounding very worried Rocket then walks in Mei and Mirco-Ice Ready to go to the Match with the team Ok said them both Simbi will Mei be able to play to day asked Rocket No she won't you'll have to pick a different player replied Simbi Mark get ready to play to will be filling Mei's position shouted Rocket Ok Coach Shouted Mark back, the snow kids then got in to a Astro Car to take them to Dome Stadium.

Hello and well come to the All Stars Match on Paradisa said Magnus Blade (Lord Phoniex) playing for The Yellow Team today are Kernor, Mark, Woowamboo, Fulmugus, Luur, Sinedd and Warren and are coached by Artegor Nexus and For the Red team Ahito, Thran, Stevens, Lune-Zaera, Tia, Akkamuk and D'Jok who are Coached by Aarch Now let the Tournament begin he went on to say. The Entry craft began to descend towards the pitch and the players got off, D'Jok and Sinedd got ready for the Ball to be launched and when it was they both used the Breath D'Jok won it and passed to Tia who ran with the ball using the Breath before passing to Stevens he then beat 1 defender and Passed to D'Jok who blasted the ball 1-0 Red, Sinedd won the ball this time and passed to Luur who then used the Heat of Xenon to speed up the field and shoot and it was blocked by Ahito using the Breath who launched the ball up to Lune-Zaera but it was intercepted by Warren using the Charge who then caught Ahito off guard 1-1, up in the coaching pod Atregor said Well done Warren. Half Time

Then the Score board started to change then a picture of a man with black hair appeared he started to speak hello fans of the mockery of flux I am Zarang and i think it is time that flux is used for it's real propose this so called sport makes a mockery of Flux join me today to destroy this rubbish people in the stands where booing him, he then cut off his connection. Up in the Aracdia News Studio Callie said well what a half what did you think barry Barry Said well it was a good half and I think the Yellow side will win the match however what I what to know is why was Mei took out just before the match began I now have Rocket coach of the Snow Kids on the line a image of Rocket appeared on the big screen hello the reason Mei is not playing today is just a small injury we did not want to risk a another one so I got Mark to replace her said Rocket thanks Rocket said Barry well now a message from our Sponsors said Callie, the Technoid Logo flashed on the screen followed by Wanted Posters for Sonny and Corso The price on Pirate Leader Sonny Blackbones head is now at 4 Million Standard credits and Pirate Corso's head is 1 Million Standard credits for a better galaxy help technoid

The ball was launched up Luur won the ball and passed to Fulmugus who used the Smog to teleport to the edge of the Box and shoot 2-1 Yellow. D'Jok won the ball and ran upfield he passed to Lune-Zaera using the Roar she then passed to Stevens who shoot and Scored 2-2 Full Time

**Well what do you think leave a Review saying what you think**


	6. Let It Begin

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 6

Let It Begin

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time On Galactik Football

The All Stars Match Takes Place

Zarang appears during the Match

Stevens is told not to Use the Seed of Shiloe

The Black manta is docked at the Flux Society HQ Sonny is inside talking to Brim Balarius Hello Sonny said Brim Bararius Hello Brim I am hoping that you can help me find a way for technoid not to track us after the Team uses the Seed of Shiloe said Sonny well I would not do this to anybody else but I trust you to only use this for Galactik Football said Brim handing Sonny a Chip what does this do said Sonny it makes the flux untraceable by anybody but The Flux Society it is still visble to everybody but only we can trace it said brim Thank you for you help I promise I will not use this for anything but Galactik Football said Sonny

Over on Paradisa The Snow Kids were just about to face the Cyclopes at Dome Stadium as the access craft landed on the pitch and the teams lined up somebody using the Smog teleported up on top of the Score boards and started to attack the Teams with the Breath of Akillian, It was Zarang, The Snow Kids made a Flux Shield and blocked his attack he then teleported down with The Smog and tryed to Freeze the Clycopes with The Heat of Xenon the Clycopes responded by using the Brainwave on him he then used the Charge to Teleport on to the Roof of the Stadium then used the Metal Yell to Knock down the Score Board making a Hole in the Pitch he then used The Hecortain Wave to Soak the Pitch before using The Roar to Jump to the Roof and away from the stadium Over at The Flux Society Brim Balarius was worried it appears he has all the Fluxes in the Galaxy said a Member all but 1 the Seed of Shiloe said Brim

at The Snow Kids hotel they were watching Aradica News hello dear holo-viewers today we bring you the decision on the Paradisan Tournament live from League HQ said Callie Mystic Hello fans of Galactik Football I am Adium president of the Galactik Football League with me are Brim Balarius, Head of the Flux Society, Sonny Blackbones, Leader of the Pirates and Aarch, Former coach of the Snow Kids, we have Deiced that this years Paradisan Tournament will be replaced with The Galatick Football Cup to stop the this Madman I am assigning the pirates security rights for the cup I will now hand over to Brim Balarius said Adium Hello as this is a Flux misuse case it is outside of Technoids control i assign all rights to tracking down this man to the Pirates and Technoid are to stop all wanted posters for the Pirates straight away said Balarius we will now start the drawing for the Cup first round Aarch said Adium Aarch got up and went over to the Drawing machine he started the Draw

The Snow Kids vs The Red Tigers

The Rykers vs The Elektras

The Shadows vs Team Paradisia

The Clones vs The Xenons

The Technodriods V5 vs The Pirates

The Lightnings vs The Girass

The Wambas vs The Pullsaurs

The Sandmen vs The Cyclopes

Well what a draw The Pirates will be facing the Technodroids that does not happen every day now lets see what barry thinks said Callie well The main match will be the Rykers vs Elektras but keep a eye on the Akillian Derby and The Pirates vs Technoid said barry

**Well what did you think of that please leave a review**


	7. The Seed of Shiloe

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 7

The Seed of Shiloe

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time On Galactik Football

Zarang attacks the Teams during the First Match

The Paradisan Tournament Is called off

The GFC Is moved forward

The Pirates are drawn Technoid in The First Round

In the Snow Kids training room Mei and Mirco-Ice are training ok try to use the breath of Akiilian now said Simbi who was monitoring them Mei and Mirco Ice both used the Breath of Akillian to try to beat a clone it worked well Simbi are they almost healed said Rocket well I don't know how to explain it but they completely heeled said Simbi hey Rocket said Warren can i try to get the Breath so I can Play in the GFC said Warren well ok but what about the Lightnings why are you not going back said Rocket well they have some great new young players coming in to the Team and they is no place for me there said Warren ok well Snow Kids time to train said Rocket the Snow Kids walked in to the Holo Trainer and they were on the Pitch Clamp Xenons please said Rocket coming right up the Xenons appeared before the Snow Kids here are your positions Athio Goalkeeper, Mei and Thran Defense, Tia and Warren Midfield, D'Jok Mirco Ice upfront said Rocket The Ball was launched Warren tried to use the Breath to win it but used the Charge instead.

Onboard the Black manta Sonny was talking to the Pirates team ok you are free to use the Seed in matches Technoid can't track us so you can use it but only in Galactik Football said Sonny before walking off to give the Pirates the security assignments.

Back on Genesis the Snow Kids were training after 5 more failed attempts to use the Breath of Akillian by Warren they were breaking D'Jok launched the ball for Warren to jump up to he was about to use a flux light blue sparks appeared around him Rocket he is going to use the Breath said Clamp, Warren jumped up with light blue energy around him he was using the Breath of Akillian he shot and scored yes said Warren when he landed ok clamp pull them out said Rocket ok Snow Kids that is all for today remember we have the Red Tigers tomorrow you can go and watch the Pirates if you want they rushed to the Stadium to watch in the Technoid box Duke Maddox said lets kick some Pirate butt today one of his staff said the only hope of the Pirates winning is the Excitant Seed of Shiloe they all laughed

The Teams entered the Pitch the Technodroids did there dance and the pirates won the ball and passed to Stevens who was covered in the Seed he dissapered and reappeared on the egde of the Box he shot and scored up in the technoid box Duke was not happy what was that he said that appears to be the Seed of Shiloe Sir said one of his staff down on the field technoid where attacking they shot but Hawkins saved it with the Seed of Shiloe The match ended 5-0 Pirates we have some v6's to work on said Maddox

**Well tell me what you think in a review in the Next Chapter the Snow Kids will take on the Red Tigers who have the Breath **


	8. Derby

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 8

Derby

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time On Galactik Football

The Pirates beat Technoid v5 5-0

Hawkins gets the Seed of Shiloe

Warren gets the breath of akillan

It was mid morning on genesis and the snow kids were leaving the hotel to go to the stadium to play the red tigers as they arrived a mob of fans wanting pictures and autographs circled around the Snow kids before security pushed them away, they were welcomed by a lone red tiger who stepped up and said hello losers you will be enjoying akillan soon he laughed, the Snow Kids went to the locker rooms.

Rocket said okay team today is a big day i want 100 percent from all of you team is Ahito: GK, Thran and Mei: DF, Tia and Mark: MF, D'Jok and Mirco-Ice: ST

The Snow Kids got on the access craft and landed on the pitch the red tigers began to form a circle with the captain in the middle they used the breath to lift him up and then he pulled his team up after that was over the ball was launched D'Jok passed it to Mirco-Ice who passed it back to Mei who used the breath to pass to D'Jok he jumped up in to the air and done a forward filp and shot 1-0 Snow kids, D'Jok then did the red tigers gun celebration to all the red tigers and was given a 5 minute penalty Rocket was annoyed great goal then that he mumbled.

Meanwhile in the stands Sonny was watching for trouble when he sees a pirate be taken by a man in a black hood and cape Sonny got him arrested him and then said with his gun in hand who do you work for he said No Comment the man said WHO DO YOU WORK FOR Sonny shouted at him I work for technoid he man said, Corso take him to the black manta for transfer to Shiloe holding cells said Sonny will do said corso it was half time in the match and D'Jok had scored 2 more goals well done I have 2 changes Mirco-Ice off Warren on and Mark off Sinedd on he said the Snow Kids manged to score 5 more goals by full time but the Red Tigers began to punch and kick the Snow Kids 1 Red Tiger was high in the air about to hit all the snow kids with the breath in an attack motion Ahito noticed and used the breath to block it Soon the Pirates were on field arresting Red Tigers for the use of flux outside Galactik Football

I hope you enjoyed this chapter read the next to find out what happens to the Tigers and our Technoid employee


	9. The Trial

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 9

Ambush

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time on Galactik Football

The Red Tigers Lose and fight the Snow Kids

The Red Tigers are Arrested

A Technoid employe tries to kidnap a pirate

The snow kids have just finished training and are going to the Stadium to watch the Electaras vs The Rykers, meanwhile Sonny is Questioning the kidnaper what were you doing said Sonny the man just grinned at him who are you the man grinned again what to play hard I can find you out this way said Sonny he pulls out a Holo-Phone a image of Brim Bararius appeared Hello Brim I need a ID on this kidnaper said Sonny Name is Anglo E'an wanted in Connection with 2 kidnaping cases said Brim thanks said Sonny. So Anglo, I know that you are wanted for 2 more kidnaping cases right now you are going to jail Corso take him to Shiloe Inside the Flux Society HQ the Red Tigers are about to learn there fate The Red Tigers GF team you are Charged with Flux Misuse you are found Guilty of all Charges you are Banned from the GFC and I will cut your ability to use flux said Brim one Red Tiger launched a Attack on Brim with the Breath of Akillan he was then held down and Arrested again.

The Stadium was packed with fans to watch The Elektras vs The Rykers as the Teams came out a brust of Green energy hit the players entry craft then Zarang appeared on the The pitch Hello I am here to demand that the Flux Society give the Red Tigers back the breath and release them i will take a hostage grapped Yuki and attakced her with the Shadows Smog let her go shouted Mirco-Ice the Breath turned in to the Smog due to his anger he released a burst of black energy that caught Zarang off guard and knocked him down Sonny and his men jumped on to the pitch and circled around him Sonny took a pair of handcuffs off his belt and said In the name of the Flux Society you are under arrest Zarang NEVER said Zarang before vanishing with the Smog, Luur used the heat to un freeze the teams the match ended 2-1 Elektras that evening on Holo TV in place of the Technoid advert Sonny appeared Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of the Galaxy I am Sonny Blackbones leader of the Pirates and head of Security in this Current GFC I am posting a Bounty on Flux Terrorist Zarang it is at 4 million Credits and if Funded in part by the flux Society and The Galactik Football League thanks for your time

**Thats that chapter done please leave a review and Tell me what you thought **


	10. Secrets

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 10

Sercets

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time on Galactik Football

The Red Tigers are Expelled from the Galactik Football League

The Red Tigers Lose the Ability to use the Breath of Akillan

Zarang attacks during the Rykers and Elektras Match

Zarang Escapes Arrest

The Elektras beat the Rykers 2-1

On Aracdea News Hello Dear Holo-viewers we are here to look at the Draw for the quarter finals of the Galactik Football Cup and look back on the first round but we have some breaking news The flux Society have suspended snow kids player Mirco-Ice while they and the League Investigate his use of the Breath of Akillan and Shadows Smog in the recent attack by Zarang said Callie, In the Snow Kids hotel the team did not know what to do, Mirco-Ice did you know about this said D'Jok Yes I found out this morning I was going to tell you later Mirco-Ice said what are we going to do? Said D'Jok I don't know I am sure i will be found guilty they have I on TV said Mirco Ice But you did it to save Yuki said D'Jok Thats right, i used the breath to save Tia and I was cleared said Rocket but you were the only one there Sonny and his men could of got him said Mirco-Ice

Back on Aracdea news the Scores from the first round were being displayed

The Snow Kids 8 - 0 The Red Tigers*

The Rykers 1 - 2 The Elektras

The Shadows 4 - 1 Team Paradisia

The Clones 2-15 The Xenons

The Technodriods V5 0 - 5 The Pirates

The Lightnings 4 - 0 The Girass

The Wambas 3 - 1 The Pullsaurs

The Sandmen 1- 4 The Cyclopes

And now for the Draw for the next round drawn by Aregtor Nexus

The Snow Kids vs. The Shadows

The Elektras vs The Wambas

The Xenons vs The Lightnings

The Pirates vs The Cyclopes

a wanted poster of Zarang appeared

At The Snow kids hotel Aarch walked in holding a small baby in his hands I would like you to meet baby Norarta said Aarch


	11. Fate

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 11

Fate

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the flux a powerful magical energy flux is so strong

that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most spectacular sport in the universe the triple win of the Snow Kids has taken GF to new heights with more and more teams joining the league can the Snow Kids do it again?

Last Time on Galactik Football

The Quarter Finals of The GFC are drawn

Mirco Ice is Suspended for using the breath of Akillian and Smog outside of GF

Aarch Shows the team his baby

The Team were watching Mirco Ice's trial for use of the breath of Akillian and shadows smog outside of a Galactik football match

As the day went on many people testified for both sides one major person to defend Mirco Ice was Sonny Blackbones, The man mounting the case against Mirco Ice was from Unadar (Rykers Planet) said "Sonny Blackbones in your role as chief of Security of the Galactik Football Cup was Mirco Ice's use of the flux needed" the Ryker Man said "That use of the breath and later the smog helped us to get zarang to stop attacking players and get him down if zarang had not teleported out we would of got him" said Sonny the Ryker said to the court "May I remind the jury that Sonnys Son D'Jok is a close friend of Mirco Ice" the next morning the Verdict was reveled the Judge said "this court finds Mirco Ice of the planet Akillian and Snow Kid player Innocent he is free to play in the next match"

At the Snow Kids hotel Rocket said "Team tomorrow is the match against the shadows and as you know Sinned is a former Shadows player so he will tell us the shadows strong and weak points Sinedd" Sinedd got up and said "The Shadows left back is the worst player in the team we need to go past him and the keeper is weak against long shots and low shots to the right side of the goal the Captain is the best player try to avoid him. The opening dance is just designed to make you have some fear of them Dont look" was what sinedd said

**Just want to end saying thanks to everybody that takes time to read and review this story at the time of writing this has 1,395 views **


	12. Sent off

Galactik Football

Season 4 Episode 12

Sent Off

On every planet in the galaxy you'll find the Flux a powerful magical energy so strong that it had to be banned except in Galactik Football the most speculator Sport in the Universe

The Triple win of the Snow Kids has taken Galactik Football to new heights with more and more teams joining the league. Can The Snow Kids do it Again

Last Time on Galactik Football

Mirco Ice is cleared to play in the next match

The Snow Kids were getting ready to face the Shadows

In the Snow Kids Dressing Room the team was getting on the kits when Rocket came in and said Ok i said this yesterday and will say it again While the Shadows team are a good side so are we So lets go and knock them out the Team that will start the match is Ahtio Goalkeeper

Thran and Mei Defense

Mark and Tia Midfield

D'Jok and Sinedd Forwards

So that leaves Warren and Mirco Ice as Subs

As The Players came on to the pitch the fans in the stands were cheering a lot this was going to be one great game The Shadows then did the dance with the Smog and the ball was launched Sinedd went up for it against Nihllus (Shadows Captain) Nihllus won the Launch and the Shadows began to pass it around and teleporting closer to the Snow Kids goal Soon one of their forwards was very close to the Snow Kids Goal and the player with the ball was dribbling it past mark while insulting him Mark then sild in and took down the player The Referee Robot Called for a Penalty Chamber to Get Mark The Shadows soon took the free kick and passed it in the air to one of the forwards who shot and it bounced off the post to Nihlus who Scored

1-0 Shadows (15 Minute Played)

Soon after the Snow Kids got the ball and pressed up the field but they were Tackled by a Shadows Defender the Shadows pressed up the field passing swiftly among them a Forward then Shot and it looked like it was going in but Ahtio saved it using the Breath of Akillan

It was soon half time

In the Snow Kids Dressing Room Rocket was saying We have not had a single shot all game Mark was sent off and we have been beaten all over the field we need to increase our efforts we cant be knocked out now We are the Snow Kids. as the Players walk out of the changing room the shadows walk past and start to laugh

Out on the field the ball was launched and D'Jok won it and passed to Tia who began to use the Breath of Akillian to catch it, Mei ran past her and called for the pass Tia passed Mei ran past the Shadows Defender and Crossed the ball in to Sinedd in the Centre of the box he headed it in with ease making the score 1-1 in the Quarter Final lots of shots were soon made quickly by both teams but none scored as the match was close to the the end the Shadows using the Smog Began to Charge on to the SK goal but D'Jok using the Breath of Akillian was catching up he managed to tackle the Player but as he was about to start a counter attack the ball disappeared It was on to Penalty Kicks. Rocket was saying the order of kick takers ok Penalties everyone must do there part to win Sinedd i want you to shoot first then Tia then D'Jok followed by Thran then Mei then in Sudden Death if it comes to it Ahtio Go Snow Go as the images of the players came up on the Board Ahtio walked towards the Goal as the Shadow stepped up Ahtio thought about what way to dive when on Sinedds voice was in his ear this one will shoot low right he always does as the Taker runs up Ahtio gets ready, Ahtio Saved the Shot

Shadows (X= Miss or Save O= Score)

X

Sinedd walks up he places the ball down activating the Breath of Akillian He Shoots but it goes over still 0-0

Shadows

X

Snow Kids

X

The Next Shadow was able to Score despite Sinedds advice Tia walked up would she score She Does

Shadows

X O

Snow Kids

X O

After Another Shadows Goal D'Jok walked up and Curved the Ball in

Shadows

X O O

Snow Kids

X O O

The Next Shot for the Shadows is Took and it just goes past Ahtios fingers Thran stepped up Ready to shoot with the Breath of Akillian as was about to shot the keeper dived left and Thran just passed down the Middle

Shadows

X O O O

Snow Kids

X O O O

The Shadow stepped up with the smog and scored Mei had to score or the Snow Kids were OUT of the GFC Mei managed to

Score

Shadows

O

Snow Kids

O

Sudden death now and the shadow player steps up and shoots and it is saved by Athio, Now all athio has to do is Score and the Shadows head out of the GFC he steps up and he Scores Athio and the Snow Kids knock out the Shadows the Snow Kids Advance to the Semi Final

**Ok hoped you liked the Chapter so please leave a Review and I hope to make the next chapter soon**


End file.
